Dialkyl carbonates are interesting new oil components for cosmetic products and are normally obtained by transesterification of dimethyl or diethyl carbonate with relatively long-chain fatty alcohols. Particular preference attaches to the production and use of dioctyl carbonate which is commercially available under the INCI name of Dicaprylyl Carbonate and the registered name of Cetiol® CC (Cognis Deutschland GmbH) [cf. WO 97/47583 (Cognis)]. Unfortunately, carbonates have the disadvantage of a “sweaty” odor so that perfuming is necessary where they are used in cosmetic products. The deodorization with steam normally applied in such cases has proved unsuccessful.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide dialkyl carbonates which would have an improved odor quality in relation to the prior art and which would therefore be suitable for use in cosmetic products.